


The beach

by Sardonicpineapple



Series: As good and bad as each other [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beach Sex, Betty Cooper - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Concent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Love, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, bughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicpineapple/pseuds/Sardonicpineapple
Summary: Betty and Jughead fool around at the beach.





	The beach

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this took so long. I hadn’t a bit of writers block. That’s why this chapter isn’t very good. The last chapter will be the last one on their honey moon. How does everyone feel about Betty getting pregnant in the next few instalments?

Betty was laying face down on the beach, her head settled in her arms as she dozed on the white sand. Jughead was curled around her, one arm under his head, the other thrown over her back. He’d fallen asleep some moments ago, and was breathing softly, ticking her warm skin. She turned her head ever so slightly to look at him, a smile tugging at her lips as she took in just how handsome he was. She leant forward, and kissed him gently on the nose. His eyes blinked open, and he wrinkled his nose a few times, a low groan escaping him. He looked her up and down before clenching his eyes shut as a yawned.   
“Hello.”   
“Hey.” She replied with a chuckle, amused at his sleepy tone.   
“Have a nice nap?”   
“I did.”   
He ran his free hand through his unruly hair, resting his head in the other, propping himself up on his elbow. He inhaled sharply after a moment, his eyes fluttering as he reached over to Betty, rolling over onto his back with the blonde sprawled out on his chest. She squealed in surprise, her hands flying to his shoulders in fear of falling off him. She wriggled around on him for a moment before getting settled with one leg between his, the other thrown over his hip. After a moment, Betty felt something pressing up against her navel. She raised her eyebrows at him, a suggestive smirk on her face.   
“Sorry. I can’t help it.” He grumbled, dropping his head back onto the towel.   
Betty looked over at him, then down at the tent appearing in his swim shorts. She looked around the beach, spotting only a few other people, either in the water, or on the sun lounges, leaving the two of them in the fairly isolated middle of the beach.   
“You wanna get crazy?”   
Jughead’s eyebrows raised so quickly and so high they disappeared into his hairline.   
“Really? Here?”   
She nodded slowly, seductively biting her lip.   
“Betty, we’ll get in- Agh!”   
He yelped in surprise when Betty squeezed the bulge at the front of his shorts.   
“What was that?”   
“We’ll get in trouble.” He mumbled quietly, not looking at her.   
She began to rub his length through the material, making him fully hard.   
“Are you sure you care?”   
He opened his mouth to say something, but words failed him as pleasure rippled through him. He shook his head, involuntarily bucking his hips up.   
“I don’t care. Please do something.” He moaned out softly.   
Betty shuffled up till she was in the little pop up tent behind them, Jughead following after her. The tent was small, meaning they had virtually no space. There was hardly any room to move around. Jughead sat on one side, and Betty tucked herself up beside him. She reached into his shorts, pulled his length out, and began strolling him.   
“Oh god...” he moaned softly, dropping his head back.   
She increased her speed, pausing occasionally to squeeze the the base of his cock. He’d yelp every time, then grab at Betty’s hair. She moved her hands up to stroke his balls, making him cry out, and thrust his hips up. He’d started weeping, the sticky fluid coating Betty’s hand. She took this as her cue to go down on him. She moved so she was in between his legs, then tucked her head, and started to bob her head up and down.   
“Oh, Betty... ah!”   
Betty grinned at all the noises he was making, and started to swirl her tongue around his tip trying to make him call out even louder. He let out a strangled moan, bucking his hips up again.   
“I’m close. Please, don’t stop.”   
She continued her actions, sliding her mouth up and down him, licking him all over. He yelped, and came hard with a loud moan. Betty hollowed her cheeks, and swallowed every last drop of the mess he’d made. His head dropped back, breathing heavily.   
“Thank you.” He mumbled in between pants, pulling Betty up to lie on his chest.   
“No problem. Oh, we’ve got dinner reservations in an hour. We should probably get going.”   
She dragged him out of the tent, and off the ground, grabbed their things, then pulled him up the beach. He was still in a dazed state, and spent a good few minutes staring into space when they got back to the hotel. He felt bad that he hadn’t had time to pleasure Betty, but he had a plan all set in place for this evening.


End file.
